The Purr-fect Present
by Rose Water Pond
Summary: It's nearing Christmas time and Danny, as well as Tucker, Sam and Danielle, decide to get Vlad a small present. One shot;; complete.


**As it's the first day of December, so obvi, it's time for Christmas stories to come out, and I will be starting with one for Danny Phantom. **

**Please read, and if you like it, or don't, please review. **

* * *

Cooperate billionaire, mayor of Amity Park, and evil half ghost, Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmios sat at his desk at the town house in Amity. He had a small pile of paper work to do, before heading home for Christmas.

Vlad didn't necessarily like Christmas. All of the family specials on T.V, the people shopping, carollers coming to his door. It all reminded him of what he had lost, when Jack's stupidity cause his outbreak of ecto-acne. He lost Maddie, then Jack's bond with his son lost him Daniel, then _because _of Jack's son, he lost his perfect clone. Not to mention all of the imperfect clones, including Danielle. Twice.

Not to mention, he still did not have a huntress, after Valerie quit for no good reason. He would probably just sit at home and read. Another promising Christmas down the drains.

He grimaced down to his paper work, when his assistant came on over his PA. "Mayor Masters, there's a package here in the lobby, would you like me to bring it in?"

"Yes please, Amelia. Send it right in." He answered.

In 30 seconds, Amelia was in and out, and there was now a rather large, Christmas present sitting on his desk. It was wrapped in red paper, with a green bow, and had a pink card sitting on top.

Vlad took the card off the top, and opened it, taking out the winter scene card. On the inside, it was plain white, with sloppy handwriting smeared across it. It read:

_Dear Vlad, coughFRUITLOOPcough._

_Okay, so the ghosts have a truce about Christmas, where we don't fight, and get along and blah blah blah, so I'm mature enough to actually follow the truce, so I got you a present. Jazz, Danielle, Sam and Tucker helped pick it out, so, you can thank them too._

_Anyway, I really do hope you like it, and I think you need what's under the wrapping paper._

_Merry Christmas,_

_**DANNY! MY NAME IS DANNY! NOT DANIEL!**_

_P.S. Her name is Tinsel._

Vlad read over the last part twice, than looked at the package. He just then noticed the small whole on the side of the box.

"He didn't." Vlad got up, and quickly unwrapped the box. "He did."

Lying in the box, curled up on a small red blanket was a tiny, light grey kitten, with piercing green eyes, a small purple collar with two silver bells, and the word _Tinsel_ written out in silver lettering. He scratched behind her ear, and she started to purr softly.

"Very amusing, Daniel." He said aloud. "Well, I guess you are pretty adorable, and I got rid of my other cat. You are a gift, and it'd be rude to decline with Daniel being so nice." He picked up the kitten and stroked her soft fur. "Sure, I'll take you home."

He set Tinsel back in her box, and set it on the floor, returning to his paperwork. He finished quickly, and put his things in his briefcase. He then grabbed the box, with his new kitten in it, and headed for the door. On his way out, he set the box down on Amelia's desk, and started sorting through the paperwork he had to turn in.

Amelia came back from wherever she had been, and noticed the box. She peered in and, and brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness, Vlad. That is such an adorable little kitten. What's her name?" She squealed, and brought her up to her cheek.

"Her name is Tinsel. The Fenton's gave her to me." He smiled.

"Oh, well isn't that nice. Merry Christmas Vlad. I'll see you after my vacation." She smiled, and then walked towards the door after putting Tinsel back in her box.

"Merry Christmas, Amelia." Vlad waved. He finished sorting through the paperwork, grabbed Tinsel's box and headed off for home to start his Christmas Vacation.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

Once the door shut, Danny made himself visible in the corner of the lobby. He had to hold in his laughter for a moment, and then flew out through the ceiling.

When he got back to his house, Danielle, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were all waiting in his room to hear how the present went. "Oh, good. You're back. How'd it go?" Sam asked once he changed back to Fenton.

"Great. He loved her and is taking her home." Danny laughed. "I knew he'd want her."

"It doesn't matter if he did or not, I would have loved to keep her." Danielle laughed. "She was freaking adorable."

"Yeah, she was pretty cute. Did you see the eyes?" Jazz asked.

"Well, here's hoping she'll be happy at the fruit-loop's." Danny finished.

**Did you like it? I hope you did.**

**I don't know about Vlad, but I would love a kitten for Christmas. I've had names picked out for one since I was six, but my mom always said no. :/ (Tinsel is one.)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll probably post another one shot in a couple of days.  
**


End file.
